spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventures of the IJLSA
The New Adventures of the IJLSA is a spin-off series created by Chrisvader1234. It is a sequel to the former show, IJLSA Adventures. It is about a newer generation of IJLSA joining forces to stop a new arising threat known as U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. who are planning to rule over the ocean. Characters Main *SpongeBob SquarePants as The Quickster. He has the ability to run exteremely fast. He dons a white suit with a red lightning bolt on it, turquoise goggles with wings on the sides, blue gloves, and blue and red boots with wings on the sides. *Squidward Tentacles as Captain Magma. He has the powers to shoot lava from his head. He dons a red jumpsuit and a volcano hat that directs the lava flowing out of his head. *Patrick Star as The Elastic Waistband. He has the abilities to become very flexible. He dons a green suit with blue and red goggles. *Sandy Cheeks as Miss Appear. She has the abilities to become invisible. She dons a purple suit with white gloves and a white belt with a round, golden object attached in the middle. *Sheldon J. Plankton is the Leader of Evil Villain is Lemons (E.V.I.L.). He is working to take over the ocean with the help of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L is an unknown fish. He is trying to take over the ocean with the help of Plankton and the rest of E.V.I.L.. Major *Karen the Computer is a helper and computer for U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L.. She usually is just seen showing the Leader on her screen so that Plankton and the Leader and converse. *IJLSA Leader is the leader of the IJLSA. He sends the IJLSA to stop U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L. One-Time Appearance *Mermaid Man is a semi-retired superhero. He is currently helping the IJLSA with Barnacle Boy. *Barnacle Boy is a semi-retired superhero. He is Mermaid Man's sidekick. He is currently helping the IJLSA with Mermaid Man. *Santa Claus is a jolly man that brings presents to people during the Christmas holiday. He was made evil in A Christmas Caper. *Frankenfish was a monster created by Plankton and the Leader in the episode Frankenfish. *Cop #1 is a cop at the prison that gave the Leader his meal in An Untold Secret. He is generally rude to the Leader. The Leader said that once he is free, he will destroy him and his companion first. *Cop #2 is a worker at the prison and the companion of Cop #1. Like Cop #1, he is generally rude to the Leader. The Leader said that once he is free, he will destroy him and his companion first. *Elves are workers at Santa's Workshop. They went into panic when Santa started destroying the presents. *Snowflake is an elf that works at Santa's Workshop. She helped the IJLSA make presents and save Christmas. Workers These are the workers for the show. If you want to sign-up, consent with Chrisvader1234. *Chrisvader1234 - Writer, Creator, Director, Title Card Creator *William Leonard - Writer, Producer *JCM - Producer *RamDarre - Writer, Plot Creator *UrchinBoy - Writer, Plot Creator *IHeartSpongeBob - Writer, Storyboard Director, Storyboard Artist, Editor *SpongeTechX - Writer, Title Card Artist *MrScience12 - Writer, Editor Episodes Season 1 There will be 15 episodes in season 1 that will be aired over the course of 2012. Season 2 There will be 20 episodes in season 2 that will be aired over the course of 2013. So far there is only one episode. DVDs *The New Adventures of the IJLSA: Season 1, Volume 1 *The New Adventures of the IJLSA: Season 1, Volume 2 Awards Gallery to good 4.JPG|Your series is "to good" Patrick Approved Award 14.png|This series has been Patrick Approved for it's interest! Krabby Patty Award.jpg Squilliams favorite.jpg|This has earn the Squilliam's Favorite Award for such specific and interesting! This caused Squilliam to get a heart attack for being such a good starter show! Pure Evil Award.JPG|Plankton think this series is PURE EVIL! Just Cool Award 1.jpg|This series is Just Cool! IJLSA Award.JPG|This series has won the IJLSA Award! Pure Awesome Award 5.JPG|This series is PURE AWESOME! Moar Award New Adventures IJLSA.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off series! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Need More Writers Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA